By the Power of Shinzo
by LaurenE19
Summary: Mushra, Sago, and Kutal get separated from Yakumo and Binka. Will they be able to find them again? Perhaps they will with the help of their 3 new dragon friends who are the reincarnations of the 3 legendary Dragons Tiamat, Ketu, and Miakoda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Shinzo however the dragons are in fact mine. However certain dragons are named after famous dragon names.

Yakumo, Binka, Mushra, Sago, and Kutal are all together on their way to reach the evil Lanancuras and finally defeat him. However with Yakumo's deteriorating health they decided to stop for a rest.

"Boy, Kutal you have really out down yourself this time!" Mushra said with a happy smile and, at the same time, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Why thank you Mushra, it was really nothing at all. I only hope the kittens are doing alright back home." Kutal said gazing up at the sky.

"Don't worry about them so much. They're pretty big; I think they can take care of themselves." Sago said taking a sip of the water he was drinking. He put his cup down and looked towards Yakumo. "How are you feeling by the way?" Everyone looked towards Yakumo.

I'm doing just fine now." She said with the same old, wonderful smile. She opened her eyes as she noticed the winds had gotten slightly stronger. Soon the voices of her friends asking her what was wrong vanished. She suddenly found herself floating in mid-air above a burning field. Her horror at the sight didn't last long as she saw on one end of the field and huge, black dragon. On the other side were 3 others one yellow, another blue, and the last, red. Yakumo watched as the three dragons opened their mouths and from each one came a ball of light. All three balls connected together to form a triangle. At the same time the "dark" dragon began powering up his own attack. Both sides launched their attacks simultaneously and each one hit the targets….then the three dragons began to glow in the same way as the attack that hit them and suddenly the vanished into balls of light themselves, each the same color as their skins, and flew away in 3 directions while the other dragon disintegrated but its soul followed the yellow beam of light. Soon everything faded and Yakumo was once again with her friends. However, something was different they were glancing at the sky and when she looked up she saw the same black dragon from her dream. He opened his mouth and before anyone could say anything his attack came towards them, while it didn't hit them it managed to blow the guys in one direction, and the girls in another. The dragon gave a mighty roar and once again turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

When Mushra, Sago, and Kutal awoke they saw two more dragons standing over them. One was obviously bigger than the other. He was a deep, red color, except for the underside of his wings, which were black, and he had golden colored eyes and over his right eye there was a deep scar. The other was blue, however it was such a light shade of blue it almost seemed white. In fact it seemed as if they faced Sago's hyper form in a dragons figure. Her eyes were in deed the same as Sago's, and her wings were like his as well. Although it was obvious they were dragons, however they were both far smaller than the one they had just seen. Either way they didn't want to be attacked again.

"Hey, what are you 2 staring at? Wanna fight is that it?" Mushra said angrily. The red dragon opened up his mouth to say something but Mushra interrupted him by shouting "Hyper Flame!" Soon hyper Mushra stood before them. Soon after, the appearance of Hyper Sago, and Hyper Kutal came. Before they could land a punch the red dragon had a glow in his eyes and the three enterrans became frozen. The red dragon came up to them slowly, and calmly.

"Listen we don't want to fight you, we just want to ask you something. Let's us do that and we won't bother you again." He gave another glow in his eyes and the three were set free.

"Alright then what do you want?" Hyper Mushra asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen my younger brother. He is shorter than me but taller than my sister here. Oh, and he is more of a yellow color. We got separated a little while ago and well he tends to get a bit scared without us around." The red dragon asked. The question was about to be answered when another dragon came from out of a bush. This one was just like the description the red dragon had given so the guys figured this was the brother. He stared at his older brother a while and gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I don't know how I got that lost." He pleaded.

"Shadow, you've got to learn not to do that. What if you can't find us again? How did you get lost in the first place? You were right behind me." The oldest dragon said. Shadow gave it some thought.

"Honestly I don't know." He said sadly. "You believe me don't you Aurora?" He said pouting to his little sister. All she gave was a glance then looked back at her older brother. The red dragon looked back at Mushra, Sago, and Kutal who had changed back from their hyper forms.

"Well thanks for the help anyway. My name is Zeke." The red dragon said.

"My name is Mushra, I am a fire enterran." To this statement Zeke looked pleased.

"Who are your buddies?" Aurora finally said.

"I'm Sago and that is Kutal. I am a water enterran and Kutal is an Earth enterran." Sago said. "Now, what type of dragons are you exactly?"

"Well we are three of the legendary elemental dragons." At this Sago face grew with shock.

"Huh, elemental dragons?" I never would have thought to see one." Sago said.

"What's an elemental dragon?" Mushra and Kutal popped out at the same time. Sago began to explain.

"I read about them in a book once. It talked about how close to the beginning of Enterra each element was unbalanced and wild. It constantly threatened the well being of the planet. So, 10 dragons were created each with the power over an element so sort of keep it in balance. However I heard that they were all destroyed around the same time as humans." Sago said. Zeke lifted his finger.

"Not all of them…..just most." He said somewhat sadly. "Anyway I am the elemental dragon of both fire and soul. More soul though and…." Mushra interrupted him.

"Hey wait how come you have two?" He asked.

"Well the real elemental dragon of Fire was killed like Sago said. So since my true element of soul is made up from all the others I can control both. Plus I was the only one who could handle the stress of balancing two elements and not be weakened." Zeke finished. Shadow then spoke next.

"I am the dragon of lightning. What makes me special is that if myself, and the dragons of wind and water combine we can make storms." Shadow said with pride. Aurora then shyly spoke last.

"I'm the dragon of ice. I guess you could say I'm kind of close to the dragon of water. But that's about all." She said. Zeke grabbed her in a gentle head lock.

"She is also the voice of reason among us three." He said letting her go after a bit of a struggle.

Suddenly it hit Mushra. They had left Yakumo and Binka alone! "Guys, we have to go find Binka and Yakumo. The only protection Yakumo has is Binka's Bazooka and we all know that could get ugly." Sago and Kutal nodded and both gave a big sweat drop.

"Who are Binka and Yakumo, other enterrans?" Zeke asked. Mushra nodded his head no.

"They are humans. I know it seems a bit strange but Yakumo is really nice and gentle. Binka…..well don't make her mad." Mushra said worriedly.

"And…don't gamble." Sago finished in an annoyed tone. The three dragons looked at each other and gave a glance of anger and annoyance at hearing that the two were humans. Shadow gave a bit of a low growl.

"Well since you kind of help me and Aurora find Shadow. We will help you find these humans. However, once we've found them the three of us will be on our way." Zeke said. He knew, even with his eyes closed his younger brother and sister were giving him a confused, bewildered look.

"Uh, okay but why all the rush to leave?" Mushra asked. He couldn't understand why anything wouldn't want to get to know Yakumo.

"You might like her if you talk to her. I'm sure she would adore all of you. So why not?" Kutal said. Sago had an idea.

"_They grew up with humans I'll bet. I do know this, the dragons and humans never really saw eye to eye. I don't remember hearing about them actually fighting each other though."_ Sago said to himself. He waited anxiously for Zeke's answer.

"Sorry if this confuses you or makes you doubt us. Trust me when I say it's better we not say. I do promise however we won't harm the humans. We just want to keep our distance." Zeke said looking at his new friends.

Mushra sighed in defeat. "Okay. Well I guess we better get going." The group shook their heads and began walking into the thick forest.

How was that for a first chapter? I'm not to keen on ideas for this so a little help maybe?

Please read and Review so I can make changes and get more ideas.


	2. Sigh Okay we'll work together

Chapter 2: Sigh we'll work together…but under protest.

A/N: Okay this and the next 2 chapters will be relatively small. Okay so the third will be very small. But you have been warned. Now to do the disclaimer for this chapter. Let's see who shall be my prey?

Dragons point to Mushra, Sago, and Kutal

Boys?

Mushra: "Why do we have to do it?"

Sago: "Yeah you should make those three do it."

Kutal: "Yes, that's not fair!"

I'll make them do the next one.

Guys: Okay DragoneyesLC doesn't own us or Binka and Yakumo.

The enterrans and the dragons were continuing on their way to find Yakumo and Binka. They all quickly discovered that they were now lost. No sooner did the three enterrans start arguing about who got them lost that a Candrian appeared.

"What is that thing an enterran?" Zeke asked a bit surprised.

"No, that's a Candrian." Sago said.

"Wrong Sago, that's a dead Candrian, Hyper Flame!" Mushra said transforming. Kutal and Sago nodded their heads.

"Hydro Power!" Sago shouted as he too hyper formed.

"Eye of the Lion!" Kutal muttered out a few seconds afterwards. The dragons stood to the sidelines and began watching the enterrans take on the massive, worm like, creature. However it seemed that no matter what they did they weren't doing any damage to the creature's incredibly thick hide. The dragons looked at each other gave each other a quick nod and flew towards the fight. The Candrian noticed them and turned his attention on them, just like they had wanted. The three siblings then went into a strange formation. Shadow and Aurora hovered below Zeke on each of his sides and began charging balls of light from their mouths. Zeke also did the same. At once the balls of light connected together to form a triangle shape.

"Tri Attack!" All three dragons shouted. The triangle launched and hit the Candrian and immediately disintegrated its body and its card. With the job done they looked back at their friends who stared in shock. The dragons gave a nervous laugh.

"What you would expect us to be elemental dragons and not know a few special tricks?" Zeke said. The enterrans quickly shook their heads and gave a laugh.

They started to continue on. However things were going quite slow so they decided to engage in conversation.

"So, you guys are on your way to beat a guy named Lanancuras?" Aurora said. Adventures like that tended to amaze her sometimes. Usually her adventures with her brothers didn't end up like most others though.

"Yeah…he's the leader of the Candrians and he is incased in a Meteor." Mushra said riding on his hover board.

"That doesn't make sense. If he is incased in the Meteor why do you have to beat him? Surely he can't go anything stuck in there." Shadow asked.

"Well, he would have already busted out of it if Yakumo hadn't been using up her energy trying to keep him inside it." Sago said.

"So, may I ask how you got separated from the humans?" Zeke asked. He was beginning to become eager to meet this Yakumo. She seemed strong the way the three enterrans talked about her. Mushra then explained what had happened to their group before getting separated. "That's very strange Mushra. It sounds like a dragon we know. At least it does from the way you described him." Zeke said.

"Really, is he a friend of your?" Mushra asked skeptically.

"Oh, no not him! He gives us all a bad name. His name is Whiro. He is a dragon that has the power to unleash the evilest, darkest thoughts in a persons mind." Zeke said in a serious tone.

"Really?" Sago said. Zeke gave a nod.

"He is exactly what every dragon is told what not to become. Still I do doubt it really was him since Whiro lived and was destroyed over 5000 years ago." Zeke said lightening the tone of his voice.

"Wait, if he lived and was killed 5000 years ago how do you know about him?" Mushra asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense since every dragon I've heard of has only lived a max of 1500 years." Sago said. At that the dragons seemed a bit nervous but quickly recovered their composure. Aurora was the first to say something.

"Every dragon knows about him. He's so evil he gives the black dragons a good name." She said.

"And that's saying something." Shadow added.

Soon after it got quiet and before long they saw Yakumo and Binka sitting in their transports Hakuba and the Turtle Mobile.

"Well I guess those are your humans. We'll go now." Zeke, Shadow, and Aurora turned to leave, but Mushra stopped them.

"Aw C'mon guys what's the rush? I'm sure if you just talked to them you wouldn't dislike them." He pleaded. Zeke looked at his younger brother and sister. They shook their heads no but for some reason Zeke wanted to meet them. Much to his siblings displeasure Zeke agreed.

Introductions were soon made and with her charming personality and sweet voice. The dragons were won over.

"Hey Zeke, Shadow, Aurora can I ask you something?" Yakumo asked. The dragons gave a nod. "I know this is much to ask of you but do you think you could come with us and help defeat Lanancuras? It's very important that we beat him and with your help I don't doubt for a moment we would be successful." Yakumo concluded.

"Well…." Zeke looked at his kid brother and sister who only smiled. He knew what to say. "I guess we could. It might be fun." Zeke said with a grin.

"Alright we will beat that loser now for sure!" Mushra said jumping up into the air.

Everyone else gave a warm smile to each other and settled down for the night before heading out tomorrow.

_The lightning dances across the sky, it feels the winds of changing clawing at it. A dark, cold, evil eye is seen on the reflection of the water. Things are going as he planned._

How was that for a 2nd chapter? Okay so this one wasn't to short. Still….I warn you the next will be extremely short next to this one. Sorry if that makes people mad….but it works trust me.

Please Review!


End file.
